Talk:Main Page
I have some ideas for instrumentals, I'll get to work on it after school tomorrow :D Taerinn Tallegra (talk) 11:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Looking forward to it, Tae! :D Rexcalibur (talk) 20:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) More instrumental music, the better. I love my music so much and the more fitting pieces that work for Tales, then yay. I'll be adding music for upcoming scenes as well, e.g. boss fights and certain important scenes, sooooo~ look forward to that. =) Pachamac (talk) 21:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Bwaaagh, I don't know how to contact you guys since RPG's down. ;-; Taerinn Tallegra (talk) 10:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Heya Tae! I had the idea to use the wikia whilst at work today but you beat me to it, lololol |D Yeah the forum being down is shit, and I'm not sure how long it might be. Couple of weeks ago when it was down there was a message left by the admin at least, but nothing now. Rex searched Yahoo answers and found mention that it might be down a week (?!), but I hope to hell it's not otherwise I'll be pissed. I'm wondering if it's due to forum funding (i remember their adsense, which was their main source of revenue, was removed due to the explicit content shit and hadn't been put back, so I wonder if it might be because bills not paid, or if the admin's making changes and revamps or something. If the latter I hope it's quick and still has a dark background otherwise my precious formatting and castshots will be thrown to shit \@A@/ As for contacting. Well, wikia's okay I guess although hardly user friendly/easy? Soon as the forum's back up I was going to pm you, Danni and Pandy it in case trouble like this occurs again, but I don't mind sharing it now: my email address is pachamac0@hotmail.com, if you wanna email me then feel free ^^. I don't mind giving my facebook profile as well but I know you might not be keen on that, which is totally okay. ^^; An idea I had was to make a titan page or something. I'm not sure how feasible it'd be to write posts on especially when we can't see our older ones and the formatting would look shit, but we could at least use it to leave messages and chat ooc style or something, idk (or maybe we could make a chatroom until the forum's back up? I don't want to have a prolonged chatroom like we did in Persona but maybe a chatroom with certain set hours could be cool whilst people are on break?). I just hope Danni and Pandy think to check the wikia too but I'm not sure if they will. D| All that aside, I hope you're doing good, and having a great break ^^ Work's been a pain in the ass but I've got the next three days off, so. :) I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO USE THAT TO DO POSTING BUT OH WELL (and it's such bullshit because I had a really cool thing planned for christmas but pacing's been shat all over now. =/) I've not played it yet, but the new Walking Dead's out now too. ^^ Pachamac (talk) 15:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It's so inconvenient =_= But I guess in a way it is because of the holidays, so I dunno :/ I've been busy running around and getting last-minute gifts and preparing for Christmas dinner and stuch. How is everything? I'm so bummed out that we can't post, but at least it was right before the major boss battle instead of right in the middle of it? Unless you did a really big post before it went down, I dunno, I didn't see @_@ I saw the Yahoo Answers thing too, the day the site went down. Uggggh. 10:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha, well I did do a pretty biggish post that changed the dynamics of the boss fight, but I don't want to say what exactly for fear of spoils. It ended with one of my characters talking to Selan, so if you saw that, then you're good, if not... unfortunately I hadn't saved that, so... D| I'm only backed up to like Post 1600ish, meaning I'm missing around a 100. Really hope nothing's been lost. Just, ugh, pissed in general at this, it's such utter bullshit. Found their FB group page (and joined it). Doesn't look like they know what's going on either. Siiigh... https://www.facebook.com/groups/343860060223/ Anyway. I hope things sort themselves out quickly, and I hope your christmas preparations are going good, Tae! ^^ Would you like me to set up a Titanpad to post ooc stuff in? I know Buns and Rex would post in it,Pachamac (talk) 18:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead and make the Titanpad c: Awww, you didn't save the last post though? I didn't see anything the day it went down ;A; Taerinn Tallegra (talk) 20:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC)